At present, in a network communication service, a user can directly log in to a URL, and access the URL from an online portal, to access a related web page. In addition, a server collects statistics on network communication data during communication. During online network communication, specifically, the user opens a communication client, logs in to the client, and selects a web page to access according to requirements; during browsing of the web page, the user may further select a preferred object, enter an operation request, and send the operation request to a server; the server performs corresponding operation processing, and collects statistics on data in the whole network communication process. Due to data statistics collection, the statistics can be subsequently invoked and viewed when required, and the whole network communication process can further be monitored and maintained.
However, in the case of offline triggering, for example, in a case in which the user logs in to a URL by using a scan code and browses related webpage content, a network side does not perform statistics collection in the network communication process and therefore cannot obtain corresponding network communication data.